


it's not everyday

by ragingbowner



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingbowner/pseuds/ragingbowner
Summary: short angsty drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry, it's midnight and i'm sad and angsty and i probably just made a really bad decision.

Lena remembers the first time they met. Kara was young and sparkling, following Clark like a puppy. Her eyes glistened with stars and Lena knew that this was it. The make it or break it.

 

“Oh, I’m not a reporter.”

 

“You could have fooled me.”

\---

The first time she holds Kara, or rather, Kara holds her, it’s after things with her mother. She’s tired. She’s so tired of being the bad guy. She’s so tired of having to prove herself. She’s so tired of being alone. She’s so goddamn tired of it all.

 

And then Kara walks in and suddenly the colors are just a little brighter.

\---

Kara shows up to her office in tears. Something about her sister. Something about her (now ex) boyfriend. Something about, well, something. Kara’s a bit unintelligible, but that’s not what matters. Lena doesn’t ask questions. She just pulls Kara into a hug and offers her whatever she needs. She has Jess clear her schedule for the day; this is much more important.

\---

Six months later, they’re in love. Or at least, Lena’s in love. Or at least, she’s finally accepted it. Lena Luthor is in love with Kara Danvers and she is terrified. They hold hands and sometimes they kiss but she swears that every time she leans in to kiss Kara’s cheek, she flinches. It lasts almost two years.

\---

“I love you, Lena. Just. Not in the way you want me to. I’m so sorry.”

 

Kara is crying.

\---

It breaks both their hearts. If it were anyone else, Lena knew it’d be one-sided. But it’s Kara. Sweet, lovable Kara. Kara who would never ever do something to hurt her, not if she could help it.

 

Lena is a wreck for weeks.

\---

It’s been two years and she’s still not over it. Lena doesn’t think she’ll ever really be over Kara.

 

It’s been two years and Lena is in love again. She thinks so. She’s still terrified.

 

It’s two am and Lena can’t sleep. Jen rolls over and prods her shoulder.

 

“Everything okay, babe?”

 

Lena shrugs. She isn’t willing to lie to her. Jen gives her a sad smile, sighs, and nods. She knows Lena doesn’t want to talk about it. She probably never will. After all, it's not everyday you lose your soulmate.


End file.
